Youngflame Clan
One of the ten greatest clans of the Grand Xia, they are a very powerful clan possessing over a thousand Immortals, Primordial Fiendgod's and Celestial Immortals. History The founder of the Youngflame clan, Youngflame Freak was born in Pangu's Primordial world to a member of the ‘Godfire’ clan, a clan founded by a Daofather, the woman of this clan was raped by a Fiendgod, and she gave birth to a child that had the bloodline and lineage of that Fiendgod.Born looking like a hideous freak and thus ostracized by his clan, he left his clan and founded his own, the Youngflame clan, the clan assisted the Xiamang Clan to unify the Grand Xia world and in return for their support the Grand Xia emperor awarded them 3 Commanderies and gave their clan leader the title of ‘Godplume Duke’.At some point in time they discovered that the Yuchi Clan possessed the Divine ability Evasion and after their preparations were complete, they attacked and attempted to wipe out the Yuchi Clan, with only Yuchi Mount and Yuchi Snow managing to escape.Afterwards they soulscoured those that they had captured to recreate the Divine ability as they could not locate the original. Story Book 10 They are introduced in book ten when Youngflame Nong arrives in Stillwater Commandery with his guard the Fiendgod Xiangliu Fang to undertake a test to become the next Godplume Duke, he asks for Ji Ning's help to investigate a Celestial Immortals estate (the Witchriver Estate) and to bind it.During the investigation he discovers that Ji Ning is using the Evasion and concludes that he is a surviving spawn of the Yuchi Clan, he decides to kill Ji Ning and order Xiangliu Fang to kill him.Ning uses the Soulslayer Loop he had acquired from the Starseizing Manor to kill both Youngflame Nong and Xiangliu Fang and shatter their souls. Book 11 After Nong's life tablet shatters, Patriarch Arcanum arrives and begins investigating to discover who the killer was, discovering that Ning was the killer the clan deploys its soldiers in an attempt to find him.Ning spends a year in the Starseizing Manor training and after leaving heads to the capital of the Grand Xia to participate in the Immortal destiny tournament hosted by the Emperor, while Ning is visiting the Cloudwater Manor in the capital Immortal Floatcloud, a member of the clan attempts to assassinate him, but due to his failure to do so his oath to the Dao of heaven shatters his soul. Book 12 Patriarch Arcanum attends the competition, with another member of the clan, Youngflame Zhan taking part and reaching the top twelve. Book 14 After Ning returns to the Gran Xia the patriarchs of the clan have a meeting to discuss the situation and worried about his master and his growing strength decide to hire the Bloodcloud Hall to assassinate him. Members of the Youngflame clan; * The Godplume Duke - The clan leader * Youngflame Nong - a candidate for the next Godplume Duke, is killed by Ning * Patriarch Arcanum - a Celestial Immortal * Immortal Floatcload - a loose immortal of the clan, becomes a deathsworn to kill Ji Ning but fails and is killed by Ning * Youngflame Zhan - a young genius of the clan * Youngflame Xiushui - Void-level Earth Immortal * Youngflame Blackburn - a Primal Daoist * Youngflame Xun - deceased * Daoist Voidgrace - a disciple of Windraiser * Immortal Windraiser - a Loose Immortal who had lived for more than a million years often reffered to as Old Demon Windraiser * Patriarch Infatuation - a Celestial Immortal * Patriarch Goldclock - a Celestial Immortal, wielded a top-grade Pure Yang divine greatclock, killed by Ning * Patriarch Sunfish - a Celestial Immortal * Patriarch Deadwood - a Celestial Immortal, focuses all of his attention on magic spells * Patriarch Flamefish - a celestial immortal, killed by Ning * Patriarch Blackrain - a Celestial Immortal * Patriarch Goldcloud - a female Celestial Immortal * Venomfreak - a Celestial Immortal, the ancestor of the Youngflame clan, possesses many clones spread throughout the Three Realms, his abilities in raising venomous insects can be considered amongst the best in the Three Realms Known Techniques * Evasion - an evasion Divine ability, taken from the Yuchi clan * an unamed divine ability - covers the arms with black scales becaming soft and boneless * Shaoyin Demontamer Formation - a capturing formation that uses magic treasure chains, that twist and turn on themselves, changing their appearance and form to capture an enemy, it is often used to bind and capture Fiendgods. * Eight Immortals Sea-Subduing Formation - a powerful defensive formation, it possesses no attacks * Eight Trigrams Roving Dragon Formation - a powerful balanced formation used for both attacks and defence * Five Elements Mountainhold Formation - a powerful protective formation that is fairly widespread * Starlight Revolution formation - a attack formation used by Patriarch Arcanum it uses 360 meteorites as a base Category:Clans